


like real people do

by we_are_inevitable



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like?? not really??, it's implied but not There if u get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: Prompt: "I’m kinda out of ideas, but could you possibly write Javid maybe getting into a big fight at the rally? Or if you wanted to do fluff you could write about them getting an apartment together for the first time. Thank you so much!!"Rating: GWarnings: None
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	like real people do

The day had finally come.

After years of wandering, of sleeping on rooftops or in bunks filled with other guys, after wondering every day if he would have a roof over his head, after enduring the highest heats and the harshest rains and the coldest nights in a place that had no protection from the outside world, Jack Kelly finally had a place to call home.

It wasn’t much, but it was something, and that was all that mattered. There was one bedroom. A small kitchen. A living area with bookshelves and a couch and a small table. The apartment window with a fire escape, walls that would soon be covered in paintings- or paint themselves, if Jack was too impatient to find a canvas, or too broke that week to buy one.

It wasn’t much, but it was home.

A home that came with a roommate. An amazing, kind, handsome roommate.

A roommate by the name of David Jacobs.

It had been two years since the strike. They were both young men now, not scared teenagers leading a rebellion. They had real jobs, real money, real connections that were steadily helping them move up in the world. David was in school to be a journalist, and Jack had taken up Katherine’s father’s offer to be a cartoonist at The World. Together, Jack and David had been able to pool enough money to get the place, to start the next chapter of their lives.

No one really questioned their choice to live together. They had been best friends for two years, and it wasn’t uncommon for two young, eligible bachelors to split rent and shack up together until one of them found a wife. That had been their excuse, after all. It was a halfway point- a momentary buffer until they both went on to bigger and better things, bigger and better homes, they had said. 

No one else knew the truth.

No one else knew that Jack would cry tears of relief that first night he was able to hold David, his precious Davey, in their own bed. No one else knew that David would stay up long after Jack fell asleep, staring at his sleeping frame in the moonlight and wondering just how he came to be so lucky.

No one else knew that David would wake up and comfort Jack through his nightmares about The Refuge, about the strike, about almost losing Crutchie. His nightmares about his past. His family. Nightmares that David would never understand, but he had promised long ago to be right by Jack's side.

No one else knew that Jack would hold David in his arms and kiss his worries away every time he came home after a long day of classes. Every time he doubted himself. Every time he felt as though he didn't deserve the chance he had been given to be something other than a factory worker.

No one else knew that their rundown apartment, their halfway point, their bad decision, was their safe haven, their blessing in disguise. Their home had always been in the arms of each other, and always would be, but now, they had a tangible, physical representation of the love they shared for one another.

Jack came from nothing, and David had always had something. But now? Now, in their home, where they could spend the rest of their days together?

Now, Jack and David had everything. Everything they ever could have dreamed of.


End file.
